Secret
by KittypowerFTW
Summary: Cat has been chased by the soul society since the day her mother had died. She was accused of murder, but she could never hurt them not ever how could she. T For Langauge


Kitty-hai peps this is my second story Cat- And plz R&amp;R :3 Thx u

**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**

**Normal PoV.**

"N-Noo... I didn't do it..." The young girl stared in shock the picture of the dead body that was laying in front of her

"You KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!" The older man yelled loudly at the girl making her flinch all eye a were on her

"NOOO I DIDN'T!" she yelled back and disappeared in a flash

She wore a black Shihakusho with a white ribbon around her waist and a long katana stripped to her back with a light blue ribbon. Her black hair flowed behind her and her black watery eyes focused on the path straight ahead. Betrayal and sadness was all she felt it consumed her mind little by little.

"GO CHASE AFTER HER!" ordered the elderly man.

"HAI." they all yelled and disappear in a flash just like the girl.

The girl was heading straight to the large gates. Behind her was the 12 people at the meeting accompanied by one other for each person who had a white Haoris.(12 in Haoris and 1 for each except for one has 2 with him) They girl added a burst of speed that surprised the people pursuing her. One of them grinned. He was a burly muscular man with spiky hair that stick out in all directions and they all have bell on each end had a bell. He charged to the girl and swiped his Katana with massive amount of force that cut her should badly. Her stubbled a little and cough lots of blood but kept running and ignored the pain. That gates had opened.

"WHO OPENED THE GATES?!" Yelled one of the captains.

She turned unsheathe her katana prepared for a attack. But she couldn't due it when she looked at them she saw everyone smiling at her happily like a little family...her family she couldn't due it. She turned around and stopped just inside of the gate and looked over her shoulder and said something in sad watery eyes that shock her pursuers

"Gomena Minna-San... Sayonara"

Then she continued to run and enter a widely space area that had two people there staring at her in shock. Her wound on her shoulder was bleeding heavily. Her eyes widen and she flash step to the ladder and flash stepped again up it. Then she arrived in a empty store and dropped her sword, she suddenly drop to the floor on one knee while gasping for air. She sat against the wall while hugging her legs to her body repeating the same words over and over again while sobbing."Gomen, Gomen, Gomen..."

Both of the people down in the wide area suddenly appeared front of her. A older woman with long purple hair tied in a pony tail with golden eyes and worried face. The older man had blond hair and a stripped green and white hat stared at the girl worriedly too. The girl didn't look up to meet their stares but asked quietly

"Are you two soul reapers?"

"Yes, may I ask what your doing here?" The man asked

She looked up at them and smile painfully with blood on the corner of her mouth and say

"I ran away, because they accused me of murder."

The worried expression turn into a angry and slightly shock expression. _'Who in their right mind would accused a little girl for murder' _they thought. The man approached the girl carefully and took her Zanpaktou away. They woman walked towards the girl and pick her up.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihōin and this is Urahara Kisuke don't worried we'll protect you." Yoruichi said softly

The girl eyes widen a little when the woman had said their names, but smiled a little "Arigato, Yu-san... Kis-san."

Yoruichi's eyes widen and look down to the girl and whispered "Cat...?!"

"Kisuke!" the woman yelled to the man, "It's Cat!"

"What?!" now the man was tens times more worried

"Tessai come now please!" Kisuke yelled

Tessai came quickly and ushered Yoruichi to bring Cat to one of the rooms and lay her down. One Cat was laying down he immediately started to heal her wounds starting with her shoulder. After a few hours Tessai said that she was going to be fine and to leave her to rest. It was night time and Yoruichi and Kisuke turned in for the day.

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNN The end**

**JK I'll write some just for u guys 3**

**NEXT MORNING:**

**December ,14.**

**7:35 A.M.**

Cat woke up to be found in bandages, But found some cloths and slip them on. She slided opened the door and found Kisuke and Yoruichi sitting at the table.

The young girl was wearing a gray sweater and blue jean considering it was December.

"Ohayo Kis-san Yu-san" Cat said while rubbed she eyes making her look ten times cuter

Yoruichi stood up and hugged her Said 'Omg u look sooo kawaii!"

"Ahem." Both Yoruichi and Cat turn their heads towards the owned of the voice

"My, my your all grown up now Cat I remember when you first visit us with your mother." Kisuke say goofy like

Instead of smiling Cat smile turn into a sadden gaze. Kisuke notice right away and ask "Wait what happened?"

There was no point holding it back now. Cat opened her mouth and spilled everything that happen. Kisuke and Yoruichi were in deep thought, until another girl walk in.

"Ohayo Kisuke-sama Yoruichi-sama..." The young girl's eyes widen, but she smiled happily at Cat " Ohayo Cat-chan."

"Ohaya Ururu-chan." Cat smiled back

"Where Jinta?"

"Still sleeping it's winter break."

"O yeah lucky him... Wait I got it Kisuke do you have a bucket?"

"Yes its outside why?"

"No reason."

Cat grabbed the bucket and found a hose and filled it with water. She walked inside and balanced the bucket on top of Jinta's door. Then she walk walked back to Kisuke and whispered something in his ear and he nodded in agreement. Kisuke smiled brightly behind his fan and said

"O Jinta we have to go do something really quick and we need you to watch over the shop for us Ok?!"

Jinta slam his door open and said "Ar-Ahh Its cold!"

Clank! The bucket fell in top of Jinta's head. Like cartoon angry marks form around Jinta's head.'

"Ok _Boss_ what do you really want?" He emphasized the boss part

"Nonthing really."

"Wait minute Ururu wouldn't do this but..." Jinta finally figured out, "Oh CRAP!"

"CAT!"


End file.
